Mira lo que me haces
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Día 2 [08-2]: Castaño. "—Una vez... —dudó ella, llamando su atención— dijiste que te relajaba estar conmigo. Hermione no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y tomó su mano." #TheomioneWeek2k18
1. Whiskey de fuego

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC. EWE. Post Hogwarts.  
 **Este fic participa en la actividad de la semana Theomione de la página de Facebook Theomione Week.**

¡Mi aporte para la Theomione week, gente! Atrasada por tres días, cómo no, no sería la Sly que conocen si eso no sucediera al menos una vez(?), desgraciadamente. Deben saber que en realidad no estoy orgullosa de ello...

* * *

Día 1: Whiskey de fuego.

Correspondiente al 07-2.

* * *

Ebrio de ti

—Tú pegada a mí. Definitivamente no era parte del plan, pero creo que me gusta más improvisar—

* * *

Se encuentra sonriendo como una tonta y se le hace imposible siquiera pensar en detenerse. Con las mejillas acaloradas y enrojecidas por el calor que le inunda el cuerpo. Theodore no puede hacer más que admirarla, tan o más perdido ante la seducción ardiente del whiskey que le hace sentir un poco torpe, y más tranquilo de lo que normalmente podría estar. No le hace falta morderse la lengua, ni nada de eso. Lo que es capaz de ver en Hermione Granger, puede verlo incluso con más intensidad cuando sus ojos se mantienen abiertos con pereza.

Ella levanta su mano hasta su rostro, mirándolo directamente a sus profundos ojos azules.

—¿Esto era parte del plan?

Theodore sonrió de lado, pasando su brazo por su cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Levantó su pie pesadamente y lo dejó caer sobre la mesita.

—Todo siempre es parte del plan... —respondió, sabiendo que gran parte era mentira.

Asintió, pasando su dedo índice por su nariz ligeramente curvada. Cuando llegó a la punta él intentó morder su dedo de manera juguetona, por lo que de inmediato lo apartó, sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces? —rió, posando su mano en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces tú? —preguntó de vuelta.

Hermione rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza, cautelosa, sobre su hombro. No sabiendo como iría a reaccionar. Sin embargo a Theodore le daba igual lo que hiciera, cuán cariñosa o cuánto lo tocara, mientras fuera ella.

—Así que me emborrachaste...

—Tú me embriagaste a mí —contestó.

—Claro que no... —murmuró.

Theodore suspiró, abrazándola un poco más fuerte con su brazo.

—Claro que sí. Eres tú quien me embriaga —susurró, aclarando el significado de sus palabras—. Como si no fuera suficiente darme esperanza...

Ella volvió a reír, esta vez deslizando su mano del pecho de Theo para abrazarlo por completo. Siendo sincero él nunca imaginó que Hermione iba a abrazarlo de esa manera, incluso estando ebria. Tal vez era más _de piel_ de lo que ella misma pensaba.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, exhalando con tranquilidad— Eres más cursi de lo que aparentas, Theodore Nott.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro al tiempo que reposaba su mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de la encendida chimenea induciéndolo al sueño. Debía ser en gran parte por haber ingerido dos botellas de whiskey junto con aquella mujer.

—Sí, bueno... —murmuró— No se lo digas a nadie.

Hermione asintió mecánicamente y a duras penas, vencida por esa sensación tan relajante que la había llevado a la somnolencia. Theodore suspiró con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose en el mismísimo paraíso.

—Buena chica...

* * *

.

En caso de que no sea un término al que estén acostumbrados. Como es lo normal, puede usarse en diversos contextos. Sin embargo en este, ser una persona **_de piel_** significa que Hermione —ésta Hermione al menos— es una persona que siente mucho a través del tacto y que puede llegar a necesitar de alguien más dándole un poco de cariño. Un abrazo, el simple acto de una mano aferrada a ella o acariciando su brazo, todo eso de vez en cuando en cantidades industriales. Pero, como bien dice, ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello entre la maraña de pensamientos que, me sorprendería no le provocaran dolor de cabeza.


	2. Castaño

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC.  
 **Este fic participa en la actividad de la semana Theomione de la página de Facebook Theomione Week.**

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Día 2: Castaño.

Correspondiente al 08-2.

* * *

Café para el insomnio

—Eres el único remedio, mi única cura—

* * *

Theodore tenía un serio problema de insomnio. Muchas veces le daba igual no dormir porque todo ese tiempo lo ocupaba en sus juguetes mágicos, perfeccionando sus hechizos y a veces ordenando un poco el extremo desorden que algunas veces ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta. Todo, siempre con una taza de café.

En realidad lo odiaba.

Pero el café era lo más fácil de encontrar y le ayudaba a tener la energía que no conseguía durmiendo, más aún siendo que cuando lo hacía sólo lo atacaban esas malditas pesadillas y ese maldito dolor.

Tragó el líquido con una mueca de asco, con la cabeza metida en los papeles que iba pasando entre sus manos, leyendo sus propias palabras para saber cuáles les eran útiles y cuáles no. En ese preciso instante oyó unos tacos golpeando el suelo del pasillo a lo lejos, pero simplemente siguió con lo suyo, aunque pensando en qué era lo que la traía a esas horas. Debían ser como las tres de la madrugada. Entonces, y porque Hermione no era una fan de los zapatos altos, debió estar trabajando en el ministerio todavía.

Cuando los escuchó detenerse y alguien exhalando con desánimo, miró de reojo hacia la puerta por un segundo. Luego volvió a pasar las hojas con parsimonia.

—No parece ser tu mejor día.

Hermione decidió acercarse.

—Pues sí, tienes razón —suspiró, sentándose a un costado suyo, en la mesa en la que estaba afirmado—. ¿Qué haces?

—Clasifico, ordeno, nada más.

—¿No deberías dormir? —preguntó echando un vistazo a toda la habitación. El brazo de Theodore rozó el suyo cuando éste soltó un suspiro pesado, que la hizo mirarlo de inmediato.

—No tiene caso.

—Una vez... —dudó ella, llamando su atención— dijiste que te relajaba estar conmigo.

Él enarcó una ceja. Sí, lo había hecho, y ella guardó silencio. No pensó que mentía —milagrosamente—, pero tampoco dijo nada sobre eso y siguió revisando el papeleo del departamento de seguridad sobre la mesa de su cocina.

—¿Qué hay con ello?

Hermione no respondió y simplemente se puso de pie. Justo frente a él cogió los papeles y los dejó donde había estado sentada antes. Theodore se quedó en su lugar, despreocupado pero curioso sobre lo que planeaba hacer. Cuando Hermione le tomó la mano y lo hizo enderezarse y caminar, frunció un poco el ceño, sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría. Lo hizo ir hasta el piso principal y luego subir las escaleras. Se sintió mucho más intrigado cuando ella comenzó a abrir puertas de un lado a otro.

—Mi cuarto está arriba al final del pasillo —sonrió de lado, asegurándose de dejar en claro que bromeaba.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando ella lo miró un segundo y después acabó retrocediendo para seguir por las escaleras que daban arriba.

—Hermione.

En completo silencio ella cruzó todo el corredor hasta llegar a la única puerta que le daba de frente. Con la mano que le quedaba la detuvo justo cuando abrió ligeramente la puerta, tomándola por el hombro.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Confía en mí, quizás ayude —lo miró, ignorando por completo la mano que la sujetaba.

Theodore suspiró suavemente, quitando su mano y dejándose guiar a su propia habitación. A decir verdad tenía claro que necesitaba al menos dos horas de sueño en paz, pero nunca las había tenido desde ese momento y siempre había creído que hasta que no la tuviera con él, eso seguiría, junto con las pesadillas. En realidad no eran pesadillas como tal, en realidad era una pesadilla saber que esos sólo eran sueños y que se desvanecerían al final.

Una vez llegaron a un lado de la cama ella se sentó, sin soltar su mano. Tiró un poco de ella, recordándole que eso estaba sucediendo.

—Acuéstate —se apoyó en el respaldo y dio dos suaves golpecitos en sus muslos, enfundados en una falda que, pobrecita, en ese punto parecía destinada a acabar excesivamente arrugada.

Él entrecerró los ojos, escéptico. Aún así obedeció, pasando sobre sus pies dedicándole otra mirada mientras lo hacía, y acabó poniendo su cabeza sobre su pierna, temeroso de que fuera ella misma quien pensara en eso. Sin sus insinuaciones descaradas, sin una sola palabra de su parte.

—Deja de pensar tanto —dijo Hermione al ver que no dejaba de observarla como si le hubieran aparecido miles de duendecillos al rededor de la cabeza. Puso una mano sobre los ojos de Theo—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Vas a hipnotizarme?

—No sé por qué me sorprendo ya...

—Lo mismo digo, sabes que me he leído todos los libros muggles —indicó con una sonrisa.

—Jamás acabarías, iluso —rió, divertida por el orgullo con el que lo decía. Era cierto, jamás terminaría de leerlos todos. A penas había acabado con los del mundo mágico —segura de que se había dejado algunos de Quidditch por ahí—, y los muggles estaban mucho más interesados en escribir historias de amor, ciencia ficción, e incluso de la misma magia, entre otras cosas—. Ahora, ¿quieres intentarlo al menos?

—Contigo lo que me pidas.

—Theodore.

—Vale, vale —cedió, entrelazando los dedos sobre su abdomen y exhalando con fuerza. Cuando ella vio que iba a hacerle caso, quitó la mano de sus ojos y dudosa acarició su cabello castaño. Era oscuro, suave, y mucho más dócil de lo que imaginaba.

Theodore sintió que dejaba de hacerlo y subió su mano hasta tomar la suya, con tal de hacerle entender que quería que siguiera, llevándola de vuelta a su cabello.

—Eso es relajante...

Hermione tomó aire y decidió seguir. Todo con tal de que ése hombre durmiera como una persona normal. Francamente le sorprendía que no se notara cansado en el transcurso de los días, pero estaba ahí precisamente porque Tracey había hablado con ella. Hermione no lo hubiera notado si no se lo decía. Era cierto que Theodore solía tener oscuro al rededor de los ojos, sobre todo bajo las pestañas, pero era así desde que había vuelto a verlo después de tanto y jamás lo había atribuido a problemas de sueño.

Tracey decía que estaba demasiado débil a causa del cansancio, y que juraba que de un momento a otro podía ir a parar al suelo, inconsciente. Pensó que era bastante grave si sonaba tan preocupada, como Tracey, la casi hermana de Theodore, y como medimaga.

Poco a poco las caricias delicadas de Hermione lo llevaron al más profundo relajo. Ni siquiera notó cuándo dejó de pensar en lo bien que eso se sentía, ni siquiera volvió a soñar por un rato. Aunque cuando el ambiente cálido con el que Morfeo siempre lo torturaba desapareció repentinamente, al abrir los ojos con miedo y ver casi inmediatamente a Hermione durmiendo incómodamente, regresó. Así, sin más. Con la luz del sol entrando por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas cerradas. No parecía ser muy temprano.

Rápidamente se enderezó, olvidándose de disfrutar el sentirse bien al despertar y el haber dormido por más de treinta minutos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fue cuidadoso para no perturbar el sueño de Hermione y rodeó la cama hasta llegar a su lado. Con suavidad pasó su mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra por su espalda, y la alzó para recostarla, preocupándose por no golpearle la cabeza con el respaldo. Se quitó el suéter y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas luego de quitarle los zapatos.

Cuando acabó, se detuvo a mirarla. Una sonrisa se le escapó.

Theodore se hincó a su lado y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza. Recordó por un momento cuando abrió uno de sus ojos sin que ella lo notara. Parecía tan concentrada mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el de ella caía a los lados de su cara, tapándola un poco por la posición. Aún así, casi sintió cómo volvía a enamorarse cuando notó esa mirada cariñosa en sus ojos castaños. Deslizó su mano hasta que su pulgar pudo acariciar su mejilla, la dejó ahí un momento y luego susurró.

—Gracias, heroína.

Por ahora, sólo eso bastaba.


End file.
